Feathers
by Quiet Intensity
Summary: "Miss, are you lost?" His voice was soft, but loud enough to hear over the harsh winds. YUME. One-shot. Please read and review! :)


**"Feathers"  
**_by Quiet-Intensity_**  
**

_**This was supposed to be short. It's not.**_

_**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns VK. I only own my iPhone. And the plot.**_

He'd been alone all his life. The winters he'd survived were darker and more lonesome than others; he was convinced he would be forever a lone wolf. He had no family, no friends, and no place to call home. He spent his days wandering, wide planes of lands stretching past him as he aimlessly continued forward on his endless journey. His life was an empty, vast canvas, and he longed to fill it with images and memories, but he had none that fitted his taste. His unbearable immortality and loneliness overshadowed the promise of his future; his past and present time tainted by his cruel existence.

It was afternoon, and the angry winds of winter roared loudly around him as he trudged through the woods. Snow had fallen weeks ago, and it lingered beautifully on previously golden fields. Dark green spruces towered above him, their branches lit with the winter snow. It was then that he first saw her, her small form wandering alone in the woods, a scarf tightly wrapped around her as she scanned the area around her with searching eyes.

His breath caught. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

Her shoulders were hunched over, making her seem smaller than she was. She had an innocent and pure aura about her, as if she was a burning wick in a dark room. Long locks of mahogany blew around her as the wind played with her hair. The strangest sensation of having caught an innocent deer in the woods, a helpless prey, settled over him.

Except he was no hunter.

"Miss, are you lost?" His voice was soft, but loud enough to hear over the harsh winds. Along with her knitted scarf she wore a white dress and a dark blue cloak. Her outfit was far to scarce for this weather, and her constant shivers didn't go unnoticed by him.

At the sight of him she froze, eyes widening as her mouth slightly opened. Her lips twitched; she was aching to say something, he could tell, but something was preventing her. It was not fear, it seemed. It was uncertainty.

"If you want, you can come with me and we can find shelter. You look a little lost…" He trailed off as he watched her reaction. Normally he didn't invite anyone with him, but she was far too young to be left alone in the horrid winter.

She frowned at his suggestion, her eyebrows scrunching together adorably. There was something about her that seemed to emit warmth and light, she seemed pure and good – as if her heart had been made of the finest gold. In his dark years of melancholy and loneliness she felt like a ray of the brightest sunshine before him.

A few moments passed before she nodded her head determinedly, her feet carrying her over to where he was. Together they sought shelter.

* * *

She could not speak. She had no recollection of who she was or where she'd come from. She only wore a light, white dress and a grey jacket and some boots; clothes to scarce for the winter they were experiencing. Whenever he asked her a question, she would purse her lips, trying to communicate through gestures and facial expressions. Together they'd stayed in the warm cave he'd found while they searched for shelter. He'd spent the last days talking to her, asking her questions to which she had no answers. Initially he'd been content with her silence, but it did not go long before he longed to hear her voice. Desperate to spark an ability to speak within her, he began talking about himself and his life.

"I've been alone for the most of my life…" Said he, as she silently listened, "Like you, I don't remember much from the past. All I know is that I'm alone."

Warmth spread over his cheek as her soft hand caressed it. He glanced up at her, meeting her eyes. They were magnificent; the loveliest shade of brown mixed with a few hints of cinnamon, giving them life and vibrancy. Although she could not speak properly, he knew she was the most extraordinary woman he'd ever come across.

She moved closer to him; so close he could feel her warmth. He'd never been this close to a woman before; his throat began to itch as his thirst slowly awoke, his heart sped realizing their close proximity.

"I… remember now… Yuuki… my name," her voice was soft and feminine, a soothing sound to his sensitive hearing.

His own hand joined hers upon his cheek, as he repeated her name: "Yuuki… how lovely."

She blushed at his comment. He couldn't help but smile at her cute mannerisms. To him she was like a babe; innocent and inexperienced, fresh and new to every aspect of life. But as he'd discovered over the past days, she was a woman also, and his fingers ached to touch her velvet skin. She fit so well in his arms the nights they slept close together, the thought of ever having to separate from her formed an ache in his chest.

"Yuuki…. And Kaname," he whispered as he gestured to himself.

"Kaname," she repeated, her tongue rolling the syllables over as she tested it out.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Kaname, you… you are not alone," she said tentatively, looking directly at him.

"Loneliness is all I've ever known, I…" He mumbled sadly. Long wisps of hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his head.

She pressed herself closer to him, her arms encircling his neck. Curiously he lifted his head up to peer at her.

"All I've ever known is you, Kaname…" she whispered, her mouth hovering above his. "And this," she said, closing the space between them, her mouth lingering upon his.

His response was timid at first, afraid to scare her away, until his desire got the best of him. She had been all he could think about the past days, in every corner and crook of his mind, there she resided, giving him no peace or quiet. Her warmth drew him further and further in as he slowly felt himself fall for her.

All he'd wanted was here, in his arms. She kissed him fervently, her hands as clingy and desperate as his to feel skin on skin. Little by little they shed their protective layers, until they were completely bare before each other. A feeling of utter contentment washed over him as he entered her; her warmth welcoming him as if she was made entirely for him and him alone, like a missing piece he'd searched for all his life. Together they moved, creating heat and rhythm in their empty cave.

Snowflakes fell like white feathers over the landscape outside, but they paid no attencion to it, too wrapped up in each other to feel the cruel winter frost.

It was the warmest night of winter, for them atleast.

* * *

It had been months since they met, and summer was finally upon them. Their hands were clasped together as they walked

"Yuuki… Aishiteru" he said, coming to a halt, feeling a need to voice his feelings.

She halted as well, turning to him. She caressed his face as she so often did, and he leaned in without thinking. "Aishiteru Kaname," she smiled, her pearly white teeth showing between her soft lips.

His head moved on its on accord, and their lips melted together as they'd done a thousand times before. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, and he lifted her up slightly. Her feet dangled above ground as he held her.

She was his. For the first time in his long life, he had someone to love, to cherish; someone he wanted to protect. Her place in his heart had grown immensely over the past months; he felt as though he no longer had a heart of his own, as she occupied all of it. The most precious thing in his life was his and his alone. The best part was that she loved him unconditionally back.

Then he felt it again; the rush of warmth heating up in his chest, clutching at his old and weary heart. It was a feeling he had only made an acquaintance with during the last months with her; a feeling he both loved and dreaded. It was a feeling that was far too fleeting and susceptible for disappearing for his liking, but he was utterly addicted to the sweet rush and taste of it.

Happiness.

* * *

Waking up, he could immediately sense something was wrong. His hand reached out in search of her soft form, but he found nothing. With a feeling of dread in his heart, he slowly opened his eyes, afraid for the first time in his life of what he would see. Scattered around him were white feathers, like those of a swan's wings. He touched one of them hesitantly.

He'd heard the tales somewhere back in his time, of angels who fell from the heavens to bring comfort and light to those who sought it the most. There were stories of sick children who miraculously recovered due to angels; lonely men and women who'd been blessed by the presence of these angels when all hope was lost. Sometimes, the balance was uneven it was said, and the gods would send down the angels to even out the loneliness and helplessness in the world. The angels would appear when one needed them the most; and if necessary, it was said, they would be return to the heavens and be re-born on earth to be with their soulmates.

He was alone again. The only trace of her was the feathers, and the memories he had with her. She was gone.

Only for now, he hoped.

"Yuuki… my angel, will you ever come back to me?"

A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds, shining down upon him.


End file.
